elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2013/01
31. Januar 2013 *Kenya 3: Collaring an Elephant to Help Against Poaching - Researchers are trying to build an "alarm collar." It's a new kind of collar that can show if an elephant is up, down, or running. - 31.01.2013. *Semperopernball 2013: Streit um Elefanten in Dresden beendet - Der für Freitag geplante Fernsehdreh mit Elefanten im Vorfeld des Semperopernballs wurde abgesagt. - 31.01.2013. *Gift-Drama um Elefanten auf Borneo: Jetzt stirbt auch der Waisen-Minifant! - Das rührende Foto ging um die Welt: Ein Zwergelefant streichelt mit dem Rüssel seine tote Mutter. - 31.01.2013. *Campbell gewinnt Rechtsstreit um Elefanten-Polo - Über die Höhe des Schadenersatzes wurde nichts bekannt. - 31.01.2013. *Zum Waisen gewordenes Elefantenbaby auf Borneo droht zu sterben - Auf der Insel Borneo sind nun schon 14 seltene Zwergelefanten tot aufgefunden worden, die offenbar vergiftet wurden. - 31.01.2013. 30. Januar 2013 *Auf Malaysia-Insel Borneo: Hier streichelt ein Elefanten-Baby seine vergiftete Mutter - Dieses Foto macht einfach nur traurig. - 30.01.2013. 26. Januar 2013 *Who you calling Dumbo? Cindy the Texan four-ton circus elephant enjoys relaxing spa day before a show - Cindy the elephant was treated to a relaxing bath on Friday before starring in a weekend circus show in Corpus Christi, Texas. - 26.01.2013. 25. Januar 2013 *Asian religions responsible for African Elephant massacres - The massacre of African elephants that have been going on in Africa for decades and have escalated to record levels over the last 30 years have been linked to religious practices on the Asian continent. - 25.01.2013. *Duo charged with smuggling 638 pieces of elephant tusks - TWO men, including a Kenya Ports Authority (KPA) official, were yesterday charged with the smuggling of ivory said to be the largest haul ever recovered at the Mombasa port. - 25.01.2013. *Tennessee, Florida elephant retirement homes differ in approach - In researching this story, The Tennessean was granted limited access to the Elephant Sanctuary in Tennessee near Hohenwald and the Ringling Bros. Center for Elephant Conservation near Orlando, Fla. Neither facility is open to the public. - 25.01.2013. 24. Januar 2013 *Erlebniszoo Hannover: Elefantenbaby erkundet den Schnee - Es war das kleine Weihnachtswunder: Elefantenbaby Saphira kam an Heilig Abend kurz nach Mitternacht zur Welt. - 24.01.2013. *The little elephant who's keeping his cool in Australia's record-breaking heatwave - With Melbourne basking in a continued heatwave this baby elephant was more than happy to go for a swim. - 24.01.2013. *Tricia the Perth Zoo elephant turns 56 - PERTH Zoo's beloved Asian elephant and longest resident Tricia has celebrated her 56th birthday in fitting style, with a jumbo cake. - 24.01.2013. *Lowry Park Zoo's baby elephant named Mpumi - Remember that baby elephant born at Lowry Park Zoo late last year? - 24.01.2013. *Religion, Chinese government drive global elephant slaughter - By some estimates, more than 30,000 elephants were slaughtered across the savannas and forests of Africa and Asia for the ivory trade during 2012. - 24.01.2013. *Panel to find ways to prevent elephant deaths on tracks - The increasing number of elephant deaths due to train-hits has led a Parliamentary Committee to question the Railways over it and form a panel to suggest remedial measures within a month. - 24.01.2013. *Grand old kumki elephant Rathi dies - Ooty: Rathi, the grand old cow elephant at the famed kumki elephant camp at Mudumalai Tiger Reserve (MTR), which acted in MGR and Rajini-starrers, died on Wednesday evening after efforts to save its life proved futile. - 24.01.2013. 23. Januar 2013 *Who's going to find me some friends? Mali the world's loneliest elephant wants to pack her trunk and go to Thailand after 33 YEARS on her own - Mali the elephant is the only one of her kind in the Philippines. - 23.01.2013. *PHOTO: Ringling Bros. elephant celebrates Tide title - Alabama's mascot is an elephant. The Ringling Bros. Barnum and Bailey Circus is in nearby Birmingham only days after the Crimson Tide won their second straight national title. So this was inevitable, wasn't it? - 23.01.2013. *Sri Lanka: Ein Waisenhaus für Baby-Elefanten - Kleine Baby-Dickhäuter, die im Dschungel von Sri Lanka mutterlos umherirrten, fanden im neuen Ritigala-Waisenheim für Elefanten ein neues Zuhause. Hier werden sie nun liebevoll umsorgt. - Video. - 23.01.2013. *81-year-old 'actor' female elephant dies - Rathi, an 81-year old female elephant, which starred in some hit Tamil films including of superstar Rajnikanth, died of age related illness at the Theppakkadu elephant camp, about 50 km from here. - 23.01.2013. *Vatican defends ivory record with elephant lovers - The Vatican defended itself on Wednesday against accusations it encourages illegal ivory trafficking, telling elephant lovers it would do what it could to help combat “a serious and unjustifiable phenomenon” but warning campaigners not to expect too much. - 23.01.2013. *Elephant squad lacks men, machine - The dearth of trained men capable of sedating violent elephants has put to risk the lives of people thronging the festivals. - 23.01.2013. *Late Sathya Sai Baba's elephant dies in Puttaparthy ashram - An elephant kept at the main ashram of late spiritual leader Sri Sathya Sai Baba at Prashanthi Nilayam here died today following illness. - 23.01.2013. 22. Januar 2013 *Two baby elephants born at Chester Zoo - Two Asian elephants have been born within a few months of one another at Chester Zoo. - 22.01.2013. *Philippines' only elephant wants to go to Thailand - Mali the elephant lives alone in Manila's zoo but if she could travel to Thailand & live with other elephants, she would be a much happier elephant. - 22.01.2013. *Sambo the Elephant Celebrates 53rd Birthday in New Home - Sambo, the elephant who was an institution on Phnom Penh’s streets for much of the past three decades, celebrated her birthday on Sunday on a patch of land in Sen Sok district that recently became her home. - 22.01.2013. *New baby elephant takes a splash - The adorable baby elephant born last week at Melbourne Zoo took his first swim today and 3AW was on hand to capture the event. - 22.01.2013. *Inokashira zoo celebrates birthday of oldest elephant - Inokashira Park Zoo in western Tokyo held an event Sunday to celebrate the birthday of the nation’s oldest Asian elephant. - 22.01.2013. 21. Januar 2013 *Keine Elefanten mehr in der Manege - von Martin Suter - Als erste US-Grossstadt plant Los Angeles ein Verbot von Zirkuselefanten. Damit könnte sich dieser Tierschutztrend landesweit durchsetzen. Andere Länder sind schon weiter. - 21.01.2013. *China-bound elephant calves returned to Zimbabwe's wildlife areas - An animal welfare group says five baby elephants held in captivity in western Zimbabwe for shipment to zoos in China have been returned to the wild. - 21.01.2013. 20. Januar 2013 *Elephant falls into well in Ganjam, dies - Berhampur: The carcass of an adult elephant was recovered from an abandoned well, on the outskirts of GadaHumma village, about 50 km from here. - 20.01.2013. *The Human-Elephant Conflict Continues In Voi - Farmers in Birikani area in Voi are counting losses after several acres of their crops were destroyed by rogue who invaded their farms. - 20.01.2013. 19. Januar 2013 *How we rescued elephant - AN elephant in Thailand won’t be forgetting a Vale family any time soon after they rescued her following a lifetime of neglect. - 19.01.2013. *Elephant tug of war: The story of the Toronto Zoo transfer - From a viewing platform in the Toronto Zoo’s African Savanna, a mother and child are watching Iringa, Thika and Toka trudge around in the cold. - 19.01.2013. *Gefährliche Modetorheit in Indien: Elefanten provozieren - So unnötig wie ein Kropf - ein neues "Freizeitvergnügen" hat bereits die ersten Todesopfer gefordert. - 19.01.2013. *Taronga's male elephants forced to pack trunks for Dubbo after new safety rules - NSW'S two main zoos will restrict contact with elephants following the near-fatal crushing of a Taronga keeper last year, preventing the city zoo from fulfilling one of the conditions of importing endangered Asian elephants from Thailand - to walk them. - 19.01.2013. *Nice and sneezy does it as zoo tackles elephant illness - It might not be glamorous, but Twycross Zoo's analysis of Asian elephant mucus has put them at the very front of research into a disease which plagues the species. - 19.01.2013. *Elephant baby boom in fight for survival - Poachers are slaughtering elephants across Africa at an unprecedented pace. - 19.01.2013. 18. Januar 2013 *Manula sheds light on monitoring elephant population - BANGALORE: Elephants are social, group-living mammals revered by people across diverse cultures in the world. - 18.01.2013. *Photo Gallery: Lowry Park Zoo Introduces Baby Elephant, Hippo - A couple of adorable babies are already fan favorites at the zoo. - 18.01.2013. *Baby Elephant Makes Debut at Melbourne Zoo - Melbourne, Australia - Melbourne zoo's newest addition makes its first public outing. It only took a day after being born for this proud mama to show off her baby elephant. - Video. - 18.01.2013. *Baby Elephant Trapped In India Well Is Saved - Footage shows the attempts to free an elephant calf which had become trapped and distressed at the bottom of a well. - 18.01.2013. 17. Januar 2013 *Zoo in Melbourne: Elefantenbaby erblickt Licht der Welt - Stolze 131 Kilo ist es schwer: Nach 22 Monaten Schwangerschaft brachte die Elefantenmutter Nam-Oi gesunden Nachwuchs zur Welt, der sich bald zur Attraktion des australischen Zoos mausern dürfte. - Video. - 17.01.2013. *Queen bekam Elefant und Lama zum Thronjubiläum - Die britische Königin Elizabeth II. hat zu ihrem 60. Thronjubiläum auch einen Elefanten und ein Lama geschenkt bekommen. Die Tiere hält sie zwar nicht im Schlossgarten, hat für sie aber eine Patenschaft übernommen. - 17.01.2013. *Melbourne Zoo's Num-Oi gives birth to baby elephant - MELBOURNE Zoo welcomed a new baby elephant into the world overnight. - First-time mum Num-Oi gave birth to the male calf at 2.50am following a 22-month pregnancy. -Video. - 17.01.2013. *Rescued Thai elephant is set for a better life - AN elephant in Thailand won’t be forgetting a Vale family anytime soon after they rescued her following a lifetime of neglect. - 17.01.2013. *14-year elephant study in Kenya shows big jump in jumbos dying from poaching - JOHANNESBURG — A 14-year study of a nearly 1,000 elephants in Kenya shows an alarming death rate among older males — those with large, valuable tusks — and an acceleration in poaching deaths, the group Save The Elephants said Thursday. - 17.01.2013. *“Elephant taunting” is now a thing in India - Environmentalist website Conservation India is reporting on the rise of a new and disturbing spectator sport that has emerged in south India's Coimbatore forests. - 17.01.2013. *Elephant calf trapped down well in India - video - An elephant calf that strayed from its herd is trapped at the bottom of a well near Bundu in the state of Jharkhand in east India. Crowds watch as the baby elephant struggles to find a way out. - Video. - 17.01.2013. *Kenya study: Big jump in elephant poaching deaths - JOHANNESBURG (AP) — A 14-year study of nearly 1,000 elephants in Kenya shows an alarming death rate among older, big-tusked males, and an acceleration in poaching deaths toward the end of the study. - 17.01.2013. *Rwanda: ?No Elephant Tusks Smuggled From Rwanda? - Not a single bit of the two tonnes of ivory, the biggest haul on record reportedly seized by police in Kenya, could have come from Rwanda, an official has said. - 17.01.2013. *Chinese in court over elephant tusks - A 34-year-old Chinese man was yesterday remanded for importing elephant tusks into Botswana without a certificate, contrary to Section 68 of the Wildlife Conservation and National Parks Act of 1992. - 17.01.2013. 16. Januar 2013 *Kenyan port seizes 638 illegal elephant tusks - The 638 pieces of ivory seized in Kenya could be worth as much as $1.2 million, and was destined for Indonesia. - 16.01.2013. *Elephant's rage put down to hormones - A TARONGA Zoo investigation has found the adolescent bull elephant that launched a near-fatal attack on a zookeeper in October may have been in a hormonal rage because of its proximity to two female elephants. - 16.01.2013. *Bowmanville Zoo named second-worst in North America for elephants - The treatment of Canada’s oldest elephant is under fire from a California-based animal rights group, which has named her long-time home, the Bowmanville Zoo, the second-worst zoo in North America for elephants. - 16.01.2013. 15. Januar 2013 *Massiver Besucherschwund im Bergzoo: Darum braucht Halle einen Minifanten - Halle – Seit Wochen warten alle auf den Minifanten. Ob der erste Elefant in der Geschichte des Bergzoos noch im Januar oder später geboren wird, will inzwischen niemand mehr vorhersagen. - 15.01.2013. 13. Januar 2013 *Olifant Irma erelid Vrienden van Blijdorp - Olifant Irma is zondagmiddag benoemd tot erelid van de Vereniging Vrienden van Blijdorp. De vereniging viert hiermee zijn 50-jarig jubileum. - 13.01.2013. *Hong Kong: Donated elephant tusks teach schoolchildren reality of a cruel trade - Pupils at the Belilios Public School in North Point received an unusual gift from the government last year: dozens of illegal items seized by customs, including more than 50kg of ivory. - 13.01.2013. *Another elephant dies after being hit by speeding train - Amid concern about animals being run over by speeding trains in forest areas, yet another elephant was killed and another injured when the Delhi-bound Jan Shatabdi express hit a herd of pachyderms in the district this morning. - 13.01.2013. *Elephant rejuvenation camp concludes - COIMBATORE: After 48 days of unwinding and rejuvenation, 34 temple elephants from different parts of Tamil Nadu left the annual camp on the banks of Bhavani river at Thekkumpatti near Mettupalayam here on Saturday evening to their respective places. - 13.01.2013. 12. Januar 2013 *Elefantenkuh lässt Ultraschall zu: Bilder vom Baby - Halle (dpa) - Als kleine Sensation gelten Fachleuten die neuen Bilder vom Baby im Mutterleib der hochschwangeren Elefantenkuh Bibi. Nun wartet der Zoo Halle gespannt auf die Geburt. - 12.01.2013. *Loss of the African elephant 20 years in the making - TORONTO - The dual companions of insight and wisdom can sometimes be found in the most unlikely places. Like the shores of the greasy-green Limpopo River in southern Botswana. - 12.01.2013. *Check-up high as an elephant's eye for vet - An eye expert has given a four-tonne, 42 year-old patient the all-clear. Duchess, Paignton Zoo's female African elephant, had a cataract removed from her left eye in the autumn. - 12.01.2013. *Elephant terror once again in Chitwan - CHITWAN, Jan 12: Elephant has wreaked havoc in Madi in Chitwan district on Saturday night. - 12.01.2013. *Portion of 40 cm tumour removed from wild elephant in Kerala - Wayanad: Providing some relief to a 27-year-old male wild elephant, a portion of a 40 cm diameter tumour on its abdominal wall was removed in surgery in Wayanad, forest officials said. - 12.01.2013. 11. Januar 2013 *Ultraschall zeigt Elefantenbaby - Als kleine Sensation gelten Fachleuten die neuen Bilder vom Baby im Mutterleib der hochschwangeren Elefantenkuh Bibi. Nun wartet der Zoo Halle gespannt auf die Geburt. - 11.01.2013. *Home for heavyweights - Noah's Ark prepares for elephant arrivals - David Clensy visits Noah's Ark Zoo Farm to take a look at Europe's largest elephant enclosure as it begins to take shape ahead of next summer's opening. - 11.01.2013. *Elefanten als Dino-Ersatz - Videoaufnahmen sollen den Gang der Riesen entschlüsseln. - 11.01.2013. *Baby elephant death in show Africa was a natural tragedy we couldn’t prevent - Viewer storm at harrowing scenes. - 11.01.2013. *Low-cost elephant repellents ignored - The movement of elephants in the Rishikesh region and Dehradun-Rishikesh road has continued to pose a threat to people. - 11.01.2013. 10. Januar 2013 *Ziel: Endlich Nachwuchs! Zoo Osnabrück tauscht seine Elefanten aus - Osnabrück. Die Trennung von den Zirkuselefanten Miry und Betty im Dezember war nur der Anfang. Der Osnabrücker Zoo gibt in Kürze auch die drei verbliebenen afrikanischen Elefanten ab. - 10.01.2013. *Schönbrunner Christbaum wurde Elefanten-Frühstück - In der Adventzeit hat der Christbaum vor dem Schloss Schönbrunn Menschen mit seinem Anblick erfreut, nun die Elefanten im nahegelegenen Tiergarten: Am Donnerstagvormittag ist der Baum gefällt und den Dickhäutern zum Fraß vorgeworfen worden. - 10.01.2013. *Paläontologie: Münchener Ur-Elefant zum "Fossil des Jahres" gewählt - Ein Ur-Großvater von Benjamin Blümchen, ein Ur-Elefant, ist das "Fossil des Jahres". Das Rüsseltier wurde vor über 30 Jahren im Inn entdeckt. Auch Augsburg hat einen Ur-Elefanten. - 10.01.2013. *Fossil des JahresUr-Elefant lebte überall - Ein Gomphotherium - ein Ur-Elefant - ist das Fossil des Jahres. Das ausgestorbene Rüsseltier wurde vor über 30 Jahren im Inn entdeckt. Einst lebte es auf der ganzen Welt. - 10.01.2013. *Kenya: Two Poachers Killed As Elephant Death Toll Rises - Two suspected poachers were gunned down in Isiolo on Tuesday. One G3 rifle, 12 bullets and eight pieces of ivory were recovered at Mlango. Also recovered was a weighing scale used to weigh ivory. - 10.01.2013. *Elephant movement: Nalco asked to be alert after sundown - Koraput (Odisha), Jan 10: Aluminium giant Nalco has been advised to remain alert after sunset to elephant movement in its mining areas in Koraput district to avert accidents. - 10.01.2013. *Wild elephant cause severe damage in India - A pack of wild elephants causing severe damage to several cities forced residents to find shelter on top of trees in India. - 10.01.2013. 9. Januar 2013 *Tuberkulose im Zoo: Brigitte Bardot will zwei todgeweihte Elefanten retten - Paris. Die Elefanten "Baby" und "Nepal" aus dem Zoo von Lyon sollen eingeschläfert werden, da sie angeblich an Tuberkulose leiden. - 09.01.2013. *Artenschutzabkommen: Schweizer Grenzwächter konfiszieren Elefanten-Stoßzahn - Bei einer Kontrolle während der Einfahrt eines Intercity-Zugs in den Badischen Bahnhof haben Schweizer Grenzwächter einen 90 Zentimeter langen Stoßzahn eines Elefanten sichergestellt. - 09.01.2013. *Hollande hält sich aus Streit um Einschläferung von Elefanten raus - Paris (AFP) Frankreichs Staatschef François Hollande will sich aus dem Streit um die angeordnete Einschläferung von zwei Elefanten in einem Zoo in Lyon heraushalten. - 09.01.2013. *Kriminelle Bande wird gejagt: 12 Elefanten in Kenia abgeschlachtet - NAIROBI - Wilderer haben in Kenia eine zwölfköpfige Elefantenfamilie brutal getötet. Allen Tieren wurden die Stosszähne abgehackt. - 09.01.2013. *Bronstige olifant breekt verblijf af bij gebrek aan seks - Olifant Thisiana moet vertrekken uit de dierentuin van het Poolse Chorzow. Het 14-jarige mannetje heeft zijn verblijf vernield wegens ontzettend veel zin in seks. - 09.01.2013. *Elephant tusk found in Frenchman’s bag on Swiss train - GENEVA, Jan 9 – Swiss border police made an unusual find when they searched a train in Basel at the weekend: an elephant tusk meticulously hidden in a Frenchman’s bag, police said on Wednesday. - 09.01.2013. *Jayanthi hits out at railways on elephant deaths - The railways are “devoid of compassion” that they violate the law and ignore specific information, resulting in elephants being run over by speeding trains, Environment Minister Jayanthi Natarajan has said. - 09.01.2013. 8. Januar 2013 *Kenya hunts for armed elephant-poachers - Wildlife rangers are searching for poachers in what officials say is the worst elephant killings in three decades. - 08.01.2013. *Pumpkins delivered to elephant sanctuary - A pumpkin is both a treat and a toy to the residents at Riddle’s Elephant and Wildlife Sanctuary, a specialized farm off the beaten path near the outskirts of Guy and Quitman. - 08.01.2013. *Elephant poaching in Kenya on the rise - Kenya has suffered its worst single loss of elephants to poachers on record, with 12 members of one family slaughtered and their tusks hacked out in just a few hours last weekend. - 08.01.2013. *The ASPCA Pays Price For Bad-Faith Ringling Brothers Elephant Suit - The ASPCA sued Ringling Brothers, but ended up paying the circus $9.3 million to help cover its legal bills. Paul Alexander reports. - 08.01.2013. *Oregon Zoo mastodon moves on; baby elephant explores her surroundings - An Ice Age mastodon skeleton on display at the Oregon Zoo since 1986 will be returned to the Smithsonian Institution later this month when the zoo closes its Lilah Callen Holden Elephant Museum. - 08.01.2013. 7. Januar 2013 *Tsavo National Park Elephants Killed By Poachers In Kenya - NAIROBI, Kenya -- The Kenya Wildlife Service says its rangers are pursuing a poaching gang believed to have killed 11 elephants for their ivory tusks. - 07.01.2013. 6. Januar 2013 *Von sprechenden Elefanten und singenden Walen - Wie Tiere das Sprechen lernen. - In letzter Zeit häufen sich Meldungen, wonach Tiere menschliche Worte von sich gegeben haben: Ein Elefant begrüßte seinen Pfleger auf Koreanisch, ein Belugawal blubberte englische Satzteile aus dem Becken. - 06.01.2013. *Central team takes stock of elephant deaths - BHUBANESWAR: Worried over the frequent incidents of elephant deaths in Odisha, the Centre on Saturday rushed two senior officials here to take stock of the situation. - 06.01.2013. 5. Januar 2013 *Book explores elephant's journey in area river - KEESEVILLE — “What’s An Elephant Doing in the Ausable River?!!” is the debut book of author/illustrator George “Speedy” Arnold of Keeseville. - 05.01.2013. *Seraikela man killed by wild elephant - JAMSHEDPUR: A wild elephant trampled a 70-year-old villager to death in Sukradih village under the Ichagarh police station in the adjoining Seraikela-Kharswan district in the early hours of Saturday. - 05.01.2013. *Two injured in elephant attack - SAMBALPUR: A man was injured while trying to drive out an elephant from his paddy field at Charbati village under Sambalpur's Kuchinda block on Thursday evening. - 05.01.2013. *Dak Lak to give a bonus to breeders if their elephants have babies - VietNamNet Bridge - Dak Lak Provincial People's Council recently passed a resolution on elephant conservation, with huge investment for caring and developing the herd of tame elephants. - 05.01.2013. *‘Rogue’ elephant sent to Mathigodu elephant camp - The pachyderm will be trained in Kannada, says official. - An elephant, which played havoc and put the authorities on tenterhooks for three days, was finally shifted to Mathigodu elephant camp from Kepula on the outskirts of Puttur, on Friday. - 05.01.2013. 4. Januar 2013 *Elefanten Thailand: Umerziehung im Dschungel - Ein Waldschutzgesetz machte in Thailand Tausende Arbeitselefanten arbeitslos. Heute müssen sie für den Lebensunterhalt ihrer Führer in den Städten betteln oder in Touristenhochburgen Kunststücke vorführen. Stiftungen versuchen, den Tieren wieder eine tiergerechte Zukunft zu ermöglichen. - 04.01.2013. *Namibia: Commercial Farmer Shoots 'Troublesome' Elephant - AN emerging 63-year-old farmer in Outjo district, Christof Katjivena, shot and killed an elephant cow after a group of 36 elephants reportedly caused havoc at a commercial farm, Mopane Number 4, last weekend. - 04.01.2013. *Elephants at Berlin zoo given belated taste of Christmas - Berlin zoo's elephants enjoy a lunch of unsold Christmas trees, which they consider a delicacy, donated by local vendors. - 04.01.2013. *Elefanten-Notstand: Vietnam: 15.000 Euro Prämie für ein Elefanten-Baby - In Vietnam sterben die Elefanten aus. Um den Notstand zu beheben, haben sich die Behörden etwas ausgedacht - Prämien für die Aufzucht gesunder Elefanten-Babys. - 04.01.2012. *Norddeutschland - Heimat riesiger Elefanten - Es gab eine Zeit, in der Hirsche, Hasen und Wildschweine nicht die einzigen Tiere waren, die durch Norddeutschlands Wälder streiften. Vor 200.000 Jahren pirschten sich hier auch Löwen an ihre Beute heran, suchten Hyänen nach Aas und weideten Elefanten auf riesigen Grasflächen. - 04.01.2013. *Elefanten im Berliner Zoo: Aromatischer Festschmaus - Berlin – Die Elefanten im Berliner Zoo konnten sich am Freitag über einen ganz besonderen Leckerbissen freuen. Auf ihrer Speisekarte standen Weihnachtsbäume. Der Tannenbaum-Vorrat wird etwa ein bis zwei Wochen reichen. - 04.01.2013. *Brigitte Bardot: Lieber in Russland als auf dem Elefantenfriedhof - Frankreich ist nur noch ein Tierfriedhof - das sagt zumindest Brigitte Bardot. Die Filmdiva und Tierschützerin will zwei an Tuberkulose erkrankte Elefanten vor der Einschläferung bewahren. Sollten die Tiere sterben, werde sie einen russischen Pass beantragen, so Bardot. - 04.01.2013. *Express Train Kills Elephant Herd in Southeast India - A herd of six elephants was killed on impact when an Indian express train plowed into them at night in the east of the country. - 04.01.2013. *Angry elephant tramples old man to death at Sundargarh - A marauding elephant trampled an old man to death in Sundargarh district on Wednesday night. The deceased was identified as Kastu Bariha of Telijor village under Balisankara block in the district. - 04.01.2013. *Why this phase of elephant violence? - The mahout was reportedly drunk and hit the elephant with a stick. - Puttur was on its toes for the third day as the elephant, which had been restrained in the town on Tuesday after turning violent, struck down and killed its mahout early on Thursday. - 04.01.2013. *Baby Elephant Lily, One Month Old, Now Legally Belongs to Traveling Show - Lily, the baby elephant at the Oregon Zoo, turned one month old this week—an occasion the zoo noted with Facebook photos of the calf gallivanting about the elephant exhibit with her herd. - 04.01.2013. 3. Januar 2013 *Böse Gerüchte über Schein-Schwangerschaft: Führt Bibi uns alle am Rüssel herum? - Halle – Noch immer nichts! Seit Monaten wartet ganz Halle (Sachsen-Anhalt) auf seinen ersten Babyfanten. - 03.01.2013. 2. Januar 2013 *Exploring a Thai elephant village - Ban Ta Klang - The elephant is the national animal of Thailand and was once widely used a work animal in the country's forests. - 02.01.2013. *Elephant poaching in Africa: Conservationists say slaughter is epic - Conservationists say Africa is undergoing an epic elephant slaughter because of a soaring demand for ivory in Asia. After a record year in 2011, 2012 numbers are not expected to be much better. - 02.01.2013. 1. Januar 2013 *Thailand: Elephant Owner For A Day (VIDEO) - In this episode of The 30 Postcards Project, I was able to spend a truly magical day with one of nature's most impressive creatures, an animal whose future is unfortunately in question. - 01.01.2013. *Sneak peek into world’s largest elephant village - Elephant village gives creatures a better life in Thailand. - Bangkok: The elephant is the national animal of Thailand and was once widely used as a work animal in the country’s forests. - 01.01.2012. *Elephant beauty contest in Nepal - A BEAUTY contest featuring no sashes, tiaras, swimwear or hair extensions has taken place in Nepal - because all the contestants are elephants. - 01.01.2013. *Injured elephant with missing tusks succumbs - A wild elephant, which was lying in a mud pit in lower Assam's Goalpara district since December 5, with its tusks missing and a part of its trunk severed has succumbed to its injuries. - 01.01.2013.